1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a system and method for artificial recharge of a deep aquifer and especially to recharge of a deep aquifer from a shallow water table aquifer.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Many areas of the country depend on wells which draw water from aquifers deep in the ground. Especially in cases of industries and large agricultural complexes, the use of this water tends to deplenish the aquifer of water. Consequently, many areas have legal requirements that large users recharge the aquifer periodically. In other areas, utility companies give credit to large quantity users for water returned to the aquifer. Thus, methods are required for obtaining water for recharge purposes and for directing such water to the deep aquifer. In practice, water levels near the surface of the ground are often used as a source of such recharge water. In prior art systems it has been known to sink a deep well into the deep water aquifer to provide a conduit through the well casing into the shallow water table aquifer thereby allowing the water to flow from the near-surface down through the well casing into the deep water aquifer by gravity flow.
A similar need for moving surface water to a deep water aquifer is present when areas of soil require dewatering. For example, for mine and construction sites, for dam and slope stabilization and similar operations, water must be removed from near the surface and is generally pumped or otherwise moved to a deep well for depositing in the deep water aquifer.
The prior art methods and systems for moving near surface water into the deep water aquifer have either been slow and inefficient or have required significant external energy to operate pumps and the like.